onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Howling Moon
The Howling Moon is a ship owned by the Cross Skull Pirates, built by the captain, Zugai Hibiware. Appearance The ship is constructed entirely out of bones which Zugai aquired from the bodies of fallen pirates threatening his home island. Contrasting the ivory color of the ship, the sails are black, sporting the crew's Jolly Roger, painted on by the first mate, Nampu Kiyasui. The figurehead is that of a growling wolf's head. On both sides of the main deck are two cabins, each of them housing a variety of rooms on different floors. Also on the main deck, the main mast can be found, with supporting sails being on the rear deck. On the top of the main mast, one can find the crow's nest, used by look-outs who have a night-watch. Routes to both the rear and front deck can be found on the sides of the cabins. The ship is also surrounded by railings, to ensure that nobody falls overboard. Front Cabin The front cabin contains a mere two rooms, both placed on the first floor (which really is all the front cabin has). * Boys Room: This is where the male members of the crew sleep, either in some hammocks Zugai has ready, or in bone-made beds. * Girls Room: This is where the female members of the crew sleep, though they all sleep in beds, rather than varying between hammocks and bed. Rear Cabin There are four rooms in the rear cabin; two on the first floor, and two on the second floor. * Kitchen: This is where most of the space in the front cabin's second floor went to. A dining table is placed approximately in the center of the room, and opposite of the table are the usual components of what you'd expect a kitchen to have; an oven, a sink, a refrigerator, cupboards for plates, glasses, tableware, pots, frying pans and the like. The helm can also be found in a smaller room built just outside the kitchen, placed closer to the rear of the ship. * Zugai's Workshop: What can be considered Zugai's personal bedroom, though he usually sleeps in the boys room. He is very secretive of what is inside this room, and so far, hasn't allowed anybody inside this room to date. * Infirmary: This is where those who suffered wounds so major are forced to rest as their wounds are treated. The usual things you'd see in an infirmary are here, though there is no fake skeleton hanging around to represent the structure of the skeletal body, for some reason. * Storage Room: Opening this door leads to a stairwell that leads under the deck of the ship, where various different articles are stored, such as food which doesn't require cooling down, weaponry and others. Restrooms are also located here. Trivia * An alternate version of this ship can be found in Pirates!, where it is dubbed Howling Ivory. Apart from the different Jolly Roger and the howling wolf head, the two are virtually the same ship. * This ship is also used in the Neo One Piece fanfic, though there is an additional room in the rear cabin that serves as Blitz's personal quarters.